Dizzy (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830378 |altname = Dizzy |no = 8301 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 231 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 31, 37, 49, 55, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 49, 52, 55, 58, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 1, 4, 3, 4, 3, 1, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A half-Gear woman from another world. Not many details are known about Dizzy's life, but there are rumors that she fell in love with the first King of Illyria, and that she bore him a son. Shortly thereafter she became involved in the incident revolving around the sublimation of Gears by Valentine, but escaped thanks to the King's intervention. Although she continues to live in hiding to this day because she detests confrontations, she will not hesitate to use her incredible powers to protect those she loves most. |summon = U-Umm... Am I allowed to stay with you? Thank you. |fusion = Winning isn't what we're after. I will fight...against myself. |evolution = This world has no place for me. But...I won't despair. I have someone who accepts me. | hp_base = 5880 |atk_base = 2380 |def_base = 2345 |rec_base = 2016 | hp_lord = 8400 |atk_lord = 3400 |def_lord = 3350 |rec_lord = 2880 | hp_anima = 9517 |rec_anima = 2582 |atk_breaker = 3698 |def_breaker = 3052 |def_guardian = 3648 |rec_guardian = 2731 |def_oracle = 3201 |rec_oracle = 3327 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Triple-Faced Maiden of Fate |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts all elemental damage, boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 125% Crit damage, 175% elemental damage, 0.8% Atk boost per 1% HP remaining & 20% OD fill rate |bb = Skull Crusher |bbdescription = 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 2 turns, negates critical damage for 2 turns, boosts BB gauge, fills own BB gauge to max & enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Gamma Ray EX |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 450% BB Atk, 150% elemental damage, 100% Crit damage & 60% Crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Emotional Gamma Ray |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% elemental damage, 350% Crit damage & 40% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Life or Death Choices |esitem = |esdescription = Negates elemental damage, raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, 80% boost to Spark damage & slightly boosts critical damage for all allies |esnote = 25% boost |evofrom = 830377 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "30% boost to Atk, max HP") |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances LS's Atk boost relative to remaining HP effect |omniskill3_1_note = + 0.4~0.6% boost. (total 40%~140% boost) |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +100% boost. 225% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB's BB gauge boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +2 BC. Fills 12 BC total |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill3_4_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill3_6_sp = 15 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_6_note = +25% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill3_7_note = +25% boost. 175% boost total |omniskill3_8_sp = 35 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 80% Def to Atk |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Dizzy2 }}